You Were Just Saved By A Girl!
by DreamFire6
Summary: This is a short story. Ryner and Ferris are searching for Hero Relics in the forest surrounding Nephila when they run into Sion, who was ambushed. A few minutes later, they're attacked by Magic Knights. They fight and Ferris ends up saving Ryner's butt which Sion finds absolutely hilarious.


"Ugh, can't we just stop and rest for a few hours?" Ryner asked, stretching.

"Your obsession with naps has become quite annoying." Ferris replied. "Besides, I thought you said there was a Hero Relic nearby."

"I said I _thought_ there was one around here." Ryner corrected, holding up his map again.

"Well I hope there is one near. I'd hate to be lead on a wild goose chase that y_ou_ thought to be true." Ferris pointed her sword at Ryner.

"You and me both." Ryner said with another yawn. "But seriously, why the heck are we up so early? Why couldn't we-" Ferris pressed the tip of her sword at the base of Ryner's neck.

"Your constant complaining is getting on my nerves." She said evenly. "If you do not wish your head severed from your shoulders I suggest you stop."

"You know, suddenly I've run out of complaints." Ryner told her, his eyes on the sword.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along well." A voice said. The two of them turned as Sion stepped out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Ryner asked as Ferris lowered her sword.

"I'm taking a walk through the lovely forest." The king said.

"We aren't even near Roland. So what would its _king_ be doing here?" Ryner tried again.

"All right, you got me old friend." Sion chuckled, standing next to them. "I was on a trip to see the king of Nephila, when a few Magic Knights attacked my group. We fled but were separated. I fear what has become of them."

"If I know your knights well, and I do," Ferris said, "then they will be fine. They are a strong group."

"As are you." Sion said with a small smile. "Which is good, because we are surrounded." No sooner had the words left his lips, seven Magic Knights dropped down from the trees. Sion, Ferris, and Ryner stood back-to-back, facing their enemies.

"You need to stop making enemies, old man." Ryner said, his fist clenching.

"Old man?" Sion asked, amused. "Ryner, I am only a few years older than you."

"Same difference." Ryner replied.

"Enough chat!" the leader of the Knights cried.

"I agree." Ferris said, her sword drawn. "Your petty chit-chat will have to wait."

"Petty?" Ryner asked. But Ferris had charged. Sion suddenly disappeared as well. He sighed. "Why is it that the fight always comes to us?"

Ryner stood his ground as two Knights ran at him. He raised a finger and spun it in a circle above his head. A string of blue light followed his finger.

"What I seek is thunder. Izuchi!" he shouted and pointed the blue glyph at the Knights. A bolt of lightning struck one of the Knights square in the chest, taking him down. The other growled.

"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!" the Knight shouted. A column of water spouted from the blue glyph he pointed at Ryner.

"Water magic, huh?" Ryner dodged the column of water and recited another incantation. "I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!" Ryner's lower half glowed white as he ran towards the Knight with boosted speed. He plunged a dagger into the Knight's stomach and the Knight dropped. Ryner looked around and saw, with disappointment, that Sion and Ferris had taken care of the rest of the Knights.

"Well, that was a nice exercise." Sion asked.

"For Magic Knights they sure weren't that strong. Which is weird." Ryner observed.

"Well, we will never know now." Ferris replied, sounding unconcerned. Ryner shrugged but still felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned to follow Ferris and Sion but a thunderous sound came from behind him. He felt the heat before he saw it. Whirling, he saw a column of fire spiraling towards him. Suddenly, Ferris was there in front of him. The fire hit her sword and split in two directions, completely missing them. When the fire dissipated, Ferris wasted no time in flinging a dagger at the last Knight. It hit him in the throat with uncanny precision. The Knight toppled over, dead.

"You should learn to be more careful, Ryner." Ferris said, sheathing her sword. Sion took one look at Ryner's face and cracked up laughing.

"What?" Ryner asked.

"You…..just…..let….a…girl….save….you…." Sion laughed, gasping for breath.

"So what?" Ryner asked, a little offended. "She's saved my life plenty of times." Sion wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up straight, smiling.

"I just find it funny that an Alpha Stigma would allow a woman with no magic to save his life."

"Well why don't you-" Ryner started.

"Sion!" Clough's voice echoed through the trees.

"I'd better see if their alright." Sion said, relief crossing his features. "Good luck on your search you to!" the king ran off without another word.

"He's never going to let me live that down, that jerk!" Ryner growled. He turned to Ferris. "Next time, let me save myself!"

"Come on, we'd better continue our search." Ferris said, rolling her eyes and walking deeper into the forest. "Men and their egos." She whispered under her breath.


End file.
